1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise machine for exercising at least one limb, in particular for use in rehabilitation and/or fitness, having a support frame and a generator of circular motion that is rotatably mounted on a rotary shaft associated with the support frame, and having a limb rest for supporting and/or holding the at least one limb.
2. Description of the Background Art
Oftentimes, different movement patterns are needed for targeted exercise of individual muscle groups in the limbs. With a bicycle ergometer, for example, circular movements are executed to strengthen the leg muscles. With an elliptical machine, in contrast, a typical running movement is simulated, and the movement of the legs follows an elliptical path. With a rowing machine, in turn, the legs carry out a linear movement. Pieces of equipment that are intended for performing the individual motions are thus already well known from the prior art. The problem, however, is that a separate machine must be kept on hand for performing each individual form of movement, which, in addition to taking a great deal of space, also calls for a high investment of resources. Moreover, the problem often exists in the case of a strictly linear movement that the movement pattern is not fluid, and the reversal point always represents a dead point. Furthermore, a targeted variation in the orientation of the path of the movement cannot be accomplished with the exercise machines.